2 Wedding
by rkfollower
Summary: Hanayo is in a pinch days before her wedding to Rin and Kotori is there to help her in more ways than one.


"KOTORI-CHAN, I'M SORRY! THIS NEEDS HELP!"

The ashen-haired woman looked up from the dress she was working on for her latest collection when the door of her studio opened and revealed her frantic junior. She quickly discarded her work and made her way towards the distressed woman.

"Hanayo-chan, what's wrong?"

"M-my dress… my dress for the wedding… the one you made for me… I couldn't fit on it anymore."

Kotori was able to breathe a bit after hearing the younger's trouble. With the wedding coming in a few days, it was indeed a crisis but nothing that she couldn't fix in the given amount of time.

"No worries, Hanayo-chan! I'm sure I can do some adjustments on it. I hope you didn't loose too much weight worrying about the wedding-"

"Actually…" The brown-haired girl interrupted. "The truth is… I gained weight."

"Oh… Either way, I can still make adjustments on it." Kotori smiled, hoping it would be able to ease the younger. "Why don't we go to my station so I can recheck you measurements?"

The two women made their way around the messy studio to reach Kotori's station. Looking around, Hanayo realized just how busy her friend was and how her unannounced arrival is affecting Kotori's work.

"I'm really sorry for intruding on you like this…" Hanayo said as she eyed the dress that she saw Kotori was working on upon her arrival.

"Hey… don't worry yourself. It's fine. Could you lift your arms for me?"

Hanayo complied as Kotori continued to take in her measurements.

"How is the new collection going?"

"It's doing fine… I'm a bit late on some of the pieces but I'm confident I'll be able to finish it before the deadline."

"When is that?"

"In one month."

"ONE MONTH!" Hanayo exclaimed. "But that's in 4 weeks!"

"Yup. I've been in tighter schedules. I'm sure I'll be able to finish it. Don't worry about it. You'll be married in 5 days! You should be focusing on that." Kotori giggled, changing the topic so the younger wouldn't look as sad. Unfortunately for her, it seemed that mentioning the wedding made Hanayo's mood even sadder.

"Hanayo-chan? What's wrong"

"Maybe… maybe the wedding shouldn't happen anymore."

"What? Why would you say that? Rin-chan would be devastated is she heard you say that."

"But… everyone is being inconvenienced by it." Hanayo looked down. "You're behind your designs. Nico-chan postponed her tour so she could attend the wedding. I know Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan was supposed to go to Russia to visit Eli-chan grandmother. Maki-chan, Umi-chan, and Honoka-chan are all busy with their work…. Even Rin-chan is missing a few games to prepare for the wedding and I know her team is having a hard time without her…."

"And we all don't mind it." Kotori reminded. "This is an important day for you and Rin-chan and we'll never exchange it for anything in the world."

"Rin-chan…. Rin-chan deserves someone much better than me. I'm useless. She's been amazing preparing all the things for the wedding and I mess everything up. Most brides lose weight when the wedding comes close but I gained weight. I'm useless…. Rin-chan deserves better."

Kotori was quick to recognize the current state of Hanayo's mind. She was in a similar situation only years prior when she married Umi. She used to feel that she didn't meet Umi's family's high standard. It was thanks to Nozomi and Nico talking some sense into her for her to realize how silly she was being. Now, it was her turn to enlighten Hanayo.

"Hanayo-chan…. Do you remember that time back in high school? I think it was before the final preliminaries of Love Live… that time you and Honoka-chan gained weight and Umi-chan put the two of you in an extreme diet plan?"

Hanayo nodded. It was obvious in the younger's face that she remembered it but was confused as to where the older was going with it.

"Back then…. Umi-chan, diligent as she is, made a report after the 1st week of your training and told you that you regained back your old weight while Honoka-chan's didn't. Later that day, Umi told me the truth." Kotori paused, looking directly into the younger's eyes. "She told me that you didn't lose any weight either."

Kotori looked thoughtful as she recalled the conversation. "Umi-chan told me that Rin-chan talked to her the day after she found you and Honoka-chan cheating on your diets. Rin-chan was not happy with how Umi-chan treated you. She told her that she didn't mind chubby Kayo-chin as long as she was happy eating the food she loves. I can't remember how the rest of their conversation went but I know Rin-chan told Umi-chan to stop your diet and that she'll take care of you instead."

"She did… she treated me to dinner that night then we started jogging together every morning after."

"Rin-chan is a happy and relaxed person. Not a lot of things would faze her. But you know she'll fight for something she's passionate about. We know how scary Umi-chan can be… but she didn't let that stop her from protecting the one precious to her." Kotori moved so she was standing before Hanayo and held her hands into hers. "Rin-chan loves you more than anything in this world. She'll betray everything for you. Never doubt that."

"Mhm…" Hanayo smiled and hugged the older. "Thanks for talking some sense into me Kotori-chan."

"No worries~ All talking about this food made me hungry. Why don't we grab some lunch before we get to work on your dress?"

Hanayo didn't need to be asked twice.

* * *

Not my best work. I felt it was rushed. Even while writing it, I felt it was rushed. I did like the idea of the story but I felt I could have written it better. Such a waste since the theme and the "pair" was good. Anyway, I'll try to better next time. Ciao~


End file.
